Cupcake
Rebound is Niblet's little sister from another litter. She got her name because whenever someone adopted her, she would always come back. That is, until Agatha McLeish (Leonard McLeish's mother) adopted her. Now she is Rebound's permanent owner. She is voiced by Mila Brener. Contents http://themrmenshow2.wikia.com/wiki/Rebound# hide#Contents #Personality Edit #Profile Edit #Trivia Edit #Gallery Edit ContentsEdit http://poundpuppies2010.wikia.com/wiki/Rebound# hide#Personality #Profile #Trivia #Gallery #External links Personality EditEdit Rebound is a hyperactive, talkative, energetic, and happy-go-lucky (albeit sometimes absent-minded and naive) puppy. Like most dogs, she is greatly loyal to her owner, doing anything she can to please her and stay with her. Profile EditEdit In "Rebound", Rebound is brought to Shelter 17 by her current owner. Her hyperactive personality repels all prospective owners, and irritates Niblet, to the point where he yells at her to go away. Heartbroken, Rebound climbs into the visiting Agatha McLeish's limo. Niblet and the others come after her, believing her to be in danger from Agatha's dog-hating ways. They soon learn that Rebound and Agatha have bonded, and that Rebound has found a true home. In "The Prince and the Pupper", Rebound makes two brief appearances: One in Agatha's limo, talking to Cuddlesworth, and another outside a restaurant, talking to Squirt. In "My Fair Rebound", Rebound is entered into a dog contest by Agatha. Determined not to let her owner down, Rebound trains with the Pound Puppies, eventually overcoming her tendency to become distracted, and winning the contest. In "Zoltron", Rebound and Agatha attend the local alien convention, dressed as aliens themselves. [1]Rebound dressed as a "Fliptar swamp puppy."In "Bone Voyage", Agatha goes on a cruise vacation, and Rebound, fearing she will lose her, follows Agatha on board. Only after hearing Agatha admit over the intercom that she would never leave does Rebound return home. Rebound makes a small appearance in "Lucky Gets Adopted", joining in the Woof-Bark-Tooth Day celebrations. In "The Fraud Princess", a puppy named Princess, brought by Agatha's new boyfriend, tells Rebound several fantastic lies. With the help of the Pound Puppies, Rebound discovers that Princess and his owner were frauds attempting to steal from Agatha, and exposed them. In "The Super Secret Pup Club", Rebound, along with Cupcake and Patches, forms her own puppy placement team [2]Rebound with her fellow Super Secret Pup Club members.after being told she is too young to join the Pound Puppies (she does admit to being small though, claiming she once got stuck in a cereal box). She claims whenever she gets scared, she imagines she's somewhere else, a trick which Patches later uses to calm Squirt on a Building Construction. She is literally the baby of "The Super Secret Pup Club". In "Barlow", Rebound was sent in to try to make Barlow and the others get up and active but she went to sleep while running towards Barlow. In "The Ruff Ruff Bunch", Rebound is taken to the groomers to take bath and meets a dog named Foo Foo, who gt her into the Ruff Ruff Bunch. Soon after, she was taken to Tierra Del Fuego. The Pound Puppies rescued her, and she was later seen relaxing with Cuddlesworth at the groomers. In "Salty" the Pup Club meet Salty at the docks (A place Rebound said she was afraid of), and helped the Pound Puppies select his replacement. In "The Accidental Pup Star" Rebound became the star of an extremely popular viral video which the Pound Puppies had to discredit as being fake. In "All Bark and Little Bite," Rebound, Patches and Cupcake are made official Pound Puppies-in training by Dolly after they save Lucky from a bull. Trivia EditEdit *In "My Fair Rebound", Rebound develops a small fang on the left side of her face that stays for all further appearances. Gallery EditEdit [3]Rebound singing Happy That You're Home .[4]Rebound with her person, Agatha[5]Rebound with her fellow Super Secret Pup Club members.[6]Rebound with a bandage on her nose.[7]Rebound in her first appearance.[8]Hanging with the Pup Club in a car.[9]Pup Club Construction- We may be small and cute, but we'll get the job done![10]Potential Patches-Rebound shipping detected?[11]Either they've never seen fog before, or they've seen something no pup should ever see...[12][13]Interactive Plush[14]Mini-plush Add a photo to this gallery External linksEdit *Official character page on Hubnetwork.com Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Puppies Category:Females Category:Super Secret Pup Club Category:Pound Puppies Category:Dogs Category:Supporting Characters Category:Kids Category:Spaniels Category:Tan Category:Brown Category:Pink Category:Magenta